


浩珉｜Slow Dancing in the Dark

by qwertxxx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertxxx/pseuds/qwertxxx
Summary: 2018-19年post在lofter的一些東西，因為私人因素後來全撤下了。時至今日，當時的理由也不再重要。當作紀念吧。
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin





	浩珉｜Slow Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> 2018-19年post在lofter的一些東西，因為私人因素後來全撤下了。  
> 時至今日，當時的理由也不再重要。當作紀念吧。

****鄭允浩 x 沈昌珉

沈昌珉第一人稱視角

我記得我第一次對他心動的時刻。

我的眼睛進了灰塵，眨了好幾下眼睛依然弄不掉，異物在最脆弱的表面摩擦引發生理性淚水逐漸開始分泌。

他遠遠見著我難受的樣子，好小心湊過來，手掌扣住我下巴，拇指壓我顴骨上。

他身上有練習完汗水的味道，有仍然急促的呼吸和起伏胸膛，有高強度運動後微微發著顫的溫熱手掌。

我整個人籠罩在他的影子下，只聽見他說：忍一下，然後輕輕地往我眼睛吹了一口氣。

我眨了眨眼，來不及蒸發的眼淚就這麼落下來。我聽見他笑，從喉頭輕輕發出的一聲短促而輕鬆的笑，轉身又打開了音樂，對著鏡子繼續跳舞。

他身上穿著件黑色背心，肩胛骨的位置在跳舞時狠狠突起得彷彿隨時會有一雙翅膀破蛹而出。

我在淚眼朦朧中以為看見天使下凡。

看著他跳舞時，我總會想起小時候看爸爸寫書法的模樣。

蒼勁有力，絲毫不拖泥帶水，動作漂亮而富有力道，每一個舞步都對在拍點，帶著渾然天成的節奏感與韌性，彷彿那支舞蹈已經與他血肉交融，而我在旁看得目不轉睛。

他的眼睛長得與我的大不相同，細長而上揚，不笑的時候讓人覺著有些距離，特別是在他抿起嘴角時更顯冷若冰霜。

可是當他轉過來看著我時，那雙眼睛又瞬間變得柔和起來。

我想，或許人天性就會被美麗的事物吸引。

我一直不喜歡煙味。

年少時在那些為賦新詞強說愁的逞強驅使下偷偷抽過幾次，肺部瀰漫嗆辣氣息的滋味挺不好受，漸漸也就沒了興趣。

他倒是不在意，而我也從沒狠下心讓他戒。

有一段時間他抽得很兇，那段看不見未來的日子我們都不好受，所以更是狠不下心，只是某個深夜在陽台蹲著收拾他散落一地的煙屁股時，任性地要求他日後要是癮犯了想抽，煙我幫他捲。

大概是有些自暴自棄的縱容，想著至少這樣我能知道他今日又抽了多少，彷彿透過這樣就能撫平心中一些難以描述的不安。

他很溫柔，輕聲說好。

後來我的捲煙技術愈來愈好，而他在我有意地漸漸減少糖果盒內的香煙根數時也慢慢恢復成當年那個意氣風發的王者模樣。

回歸的前一晚我們在練習室待至深夜，伴舞們都走了，我氣喘吁吁地倒在地板上用眼角餘光看他依然在鏡子前揮汗如雨的身影。

新歌的節奏強勁有力，彷彿藉著歌曲宣示著我倆重返舞台的決心。我看著他大汗淋漓的背影，知道那是他的自負，他的破釜沈舟，他的背水一戰。

離開前他說去淋浴間沖個澡再回家，我點點頭，留在練習室裡整理個人物品等他。

來公司練習時我們帶的東西不多，我把個人物品扔進手袋後決定離開前最後再過一遍舞蹈，正跳完第一小節，忽然聽見一聲清脆聲響，然後便陷入無邊黑暗。

公司每個凌晨會固定斷電幾分鐘做電路檢查，我想起他正在淋浴間，便急匆匆摸到放在一旁的手機，打開內建手電筒快步穿越漆黑走廊。

推開淋浴間的門時撲面溫熱氤氳，像一團溫暖而潮濕的霧氣爭先恐後地鑽出我身後的門，我輕輕喊他，舉高了手機。

一團熱源從我身後靠上來。

那時我的身高已經超越了他，他還帶著濕氣的頭髮抵在我肩頭，身上帶著沐浴露的梔子花香，手臂緊緊纏在我腰側讓我一下子停滯了呼吸。

那是我第二次對他心動的時刻。

可他也只是緊緊地擁抱了我一下，接著便鬆了手，裝作沒事般一派輕鬆地說著好險斷電時已經洗完啦，我們回去吧。

可我深知他在不安。

畢竟我們面對著一個茫然又充滿不確定的未來。

就在此刻電力恢復了，淋浴間的感應照明一瞬間照亮整個空間，我倆都被突如其來的光線刺激得眨了眨眼。

然後我便看見他還微微泛著紅的眼眶。

他似乎也意識到了這點，很快抬手遮住了自己的雙眼，嘴角扯出一個有些尷尬的笑容，輕聲說著，哎呀，被看見了。

我看著他手足無措的模樣，彷彿一向隱藏的脆弱被人生生揭開攤在陽光下那般狼狽，只覺得心臟抽疼得下一秒都要停止跳動。

於是我別無選擇，只能走上前緊緊地擁抱他，頭抵著他微微顫抖的肩膀，就像他在幾秒前的黑暗裡擁抱我那樣。

不管明天之後我們的未來會是如何，我都會陪著哥一起的。

所以哥，你不要再不安了。

他安靜了好一會兒，接著我感覺到他放下了遮住眼睛的那隻手。

他的手臂再次纏上我的腰時，我聽見他近乎嘆息的開口。

他說，昌多，我可以親親你嗎。

我吻了吻他帶著梔子花味的側頸。

當然可以。我說。

後來我們的關係就變得有些曖昧不明。

我想他也知道，只是我倆像是有著什麼奇怪的默契般，硬是不去戳破最後那張薄得幾乎要不存在的窗戶紙。

畢竟我們之間的互動向來是眾人皆知的好，所以即使他在走廊上與我十指緊扣地往待機室方向走，大家也總是不以為意。

他還是會抽煙，但頻率降低了很多，我想或許是我經常在他耳邊叨念無病長壽的緣故。

他是個信守承諾的人，發現糖果盒裡的煙沒了便會偷偷摸摸湊過來討，明明做著壞事，卻又笑得乖巧，討好地喊著我小名。

我向來抗拒不了他這種與舞台上的霸氣天差地遠的撒嬌模樣。

指腹摩擦濾紙表面熟練捲起煙草，舌尖滑過時總會連帶著被榨乾了唾液，等我捲完手上的煙時他會吻我，濕軟舌頭舔過乾澀舌面，彷彿要彌補我為了他而口乾舌燥的口腔。

他的煙愈抽愈淡，而我在不知不覺間竟也漸漸習慣了偶爾接吻時在鼻間若有似無縈繞的煙味。

—— 昌多，煙沒有了。

我們在溫暖而寂靜的臥室裡接吻，壁爐裡的火燒得劈啪作響。他一手摩挲著我後頸剛長出的新生毛髮，一手摟著我的腰，我跪在柔軟的床褥上，有些無奈。

我不確定能不能帶出境，所以我沒有帶。我說。

路口好像有間商店，我不確定還有沒有開。晚上好冷我不出去。

他笑著離開我的唇，在我後頸輕輕捏了一把，說我也不會讓你出去，可我現在很想抽。

他翻身下床，赤腳踩在柔軟厚實的天鵝絨毯上，我懶懶地靠在床頭看他從衣帽間翻出他的羽絨服和帽子。我不確定那件外套是我的還是他的，但也沒關係。

他拉開自從我們入住以來便一直緊緊拉上的窗簾。

房間在一樓，大片落地窗的外頭便是房間所附設的私人後院。白天的時候下了雪，原先應是草地的地方積了厚厚一層積雪，路燈的影子孤單地倒映在潔白的雪面上。

他繫好靴子的鞋帶，拉開窗戶一小道出入口便側身鑽了出去。

萬籟俱寂的夜晚，我看著他裹著羽絨服縮著脖子在南歐的鄉間、在一片白茫茫的雪地裡奔跑著，像冬夜裡驟然現身的精靈，翩然將臨又轉瞬消失，只有他身後那道腳印能夠證明他曾來過的足跡。   


他帶著一身深夜刺骨的寒氣，氣喘吁吁地歸來。

我跳下床，在他準備脫下外套時出聲阻止：你別脫，屋子內禁煙。

言下之意是等等他還是得走到室外。

我跪在茶几旁打開被他捏得皺巴巴的小塑料袋，抽出濾紙濾嘴，然後撕開煙草封條。

撲鼻而來是似曾相似的濃郁香氣，參雜著絲絲縷縷的尼古丁味，並不是往常辛辣刺鼻的味道。

老闆說我抽的那款賣光了，給我推薦了這款。他湊到我身邊，好奇地捏起一點放在鼻尖前嗅。好熟悉的味道，他說。

我將煙草放上濾紙，對好濾嘴，捏起濾紙兩端開始塑形，最後湊到嘴邊舔過一遍濾紙邊緣，熟練地封好邊緣後將煙塞進他手裡。

他笑著湊過來和我接吻。

他坐在窗戶的另一端，嘴裡吐出縷縷白霧，若不是他漂亮的手指上夾著那根煙太過醒目，猛然一看還以為是因為寒冷而產生的霧氣。

我給他捲好了幾支煙，小心翼翼塞進糖果盒，接著靠在床角看起書。

不一會兒便聽見他用指節輕輕地敲了敲窗戶。

『你看，下雪了。』他笑著指指天空上不斷飄落的雪花，聲音隔著玻璃模糊不清，讀著唇語才看清他在說些什麼，他勾了勾手指示意我出去，我抱著書死命搖頭。

我看了一眼壁爐裡燒得正旺的柴火，又看了自己光溜溜的雙腳，室內如此溫暖愜意，我才不要出去受罪。

『不出去。』

『就一下下。』

『不去！』

他笑得溫柔，抬手又吸了一口後便捻熄了燃燒中的煙，『那我進去。』

「我想起這個味道了。」

「嗯？」

「是奶茶的味道，日本販賣機裡會有的那種奶茶。」

他笑起來，語氣充滿讚許：「昌多好聰明。」

我們在黑暗裡相擁起舞，只因他說窗外的雪下得太美捨不得入睡，所以我們只好想辦法讓自己保持清醒。

我們之中沒有人熟悉女步，因此經常笨拙地踩到對方的腳，可彼此都沒有因此打住的念頭。

只是在雪花紛飛的夜晚，在關了燈的房裡，在溫暖的壁爐旁摟著彼此。

他輕輕哼起歌。

**“ I don't want a friend**

**I want my life in two**

**Just one more night**

**Waiting to get there**

**Waiting for you**

**I'm done fight it all night**

**When I'm around**

**Slow dancing in the dark**

**Don't follow me**

**You'll end up in my arms ”**

他的手在我身後交叉，帶著煙草味的吐息輕柔地隨著歌聲環繞在四周，我將下巴抵在他肩頭，聽他有些沙啞的嗓音慵懶地哼著歌，高音百轉千迴，尾音柔情似水。

「昌珉，我 —— 」

我抬起臉，在他開口的前一刻吻上他眼角的傷痕。

—— 你好像總是不讓我說。他的語氣有些無奈，又帶點本人或許也不自覺的氣餒。

我笑著吻他眼角，他顴骨上的傷痕，他圓潤的鼻尖，最後吻他嘴角那顆漂亮的痣。時隔多年，他的一切，仍舊無一不是我最初心動的模樣。

我喜歡這個煙的味道。我貼著他耳邊輕聲說。

以後你不在的時候，它會讓我想起你。

會讓我想起今晚，你在深夜裡奔跑，我們在大雪紛飛中相擁起舞。

他笑著親吻我的耳朵。

知道了。他說。

我們糾纏著彼此已逾半生，我們一同看日出時風起雲湧，看無邊蒼穹裡星河閃爍，看浩瀚雲海山間洶湧翻騰，看江河入海，看大雪漫天。

可看盡世間美景後最終仍是看進彼此雙眼，便知道你愛我我愛你。

奶茶味的煙，電視。

紅酒，書。

奶茶味的煙，電視。

紅酒，書。

有一天，電視和書只會剩下一個。

我希望剩下的是我和我的書。

因為我無法想像他一個人要如何對抗孤獨。

**(end)**

-

最後一段話來自最近在 follow 的一個 youtuber ，看見的時候心裡感動得一塌糊塗，接著就想起了這首歌。

文中奶茶味的煙是 mac baren aromatic choice, just in case you’re wondering.


End file.
